Soundout's BIO Sheet
by RaesofBaNaNaColoredSunshine
Summary: Just a BIO sheet of my first TF OC All of them are still a work in progress. I believe editing/tweaking your OC to perfection xD


**~BASIC INFO~**

 **Full Name: Soundout**

 **Nickname(s): Sounders**

 **Gender: Femme**

 **Age: Exact age is unknown, but she was upgraded into her Adult frame before the War broke out ((I don't know how Cybertronians age so I'm leaving the 'Age' section blank for now))**

 **Affiliation: Autobots**

 **Place of Birth: Praxus**

 **Race/Species: Cybertronian**

 **Native language: Cybertronian**

 **Languages spoken: Cybertronian, English and most Earth languages, some other alien languages**

 **Orientation/Sexual Preference: ((Quick Note: While you see male/ female fame types in the various tv shows/movies, I've come across some thoughts that Cybertronians have no defined genders like humans but could be defined as a 'mech' or a 'femme' (or 'tche' which it like an equal mix of male and female. Cred to Sinead Rivka, author of** _ **Transformers: Things We Don't Tell Humans**_ **, it's a great read. Highly recommend) depending on the individuals Spark.))**

 **Religion: Follower of Primus**

 **Occupation (before the War): DJ (which is a full time job) and informant for the local Enforcers**

 **Are They Dead: Nope**

 **If Yes, How'd They Die: ^^^**

 **Date of Death: ^^^**

 **Place of Death: ^^^**

 **~MEDICAL INFO~**

 **Mental Disorder: (Cybertronian version of) Acute Stress Disorder**

 **Habits: 'Graffiti' the many hallways of the Ark, obliteration the shooting range out of boredom/annoyance**

 **Powers/Special Abilities: Her frame type is incredibly unique, the paneling on her arms separates to become dozens of speakers. Soundout has the ability to manipulate sound waves (think Thundercracker but extremely precise) and depending on how close/far away you are you could walk away with some frizzing audios or not walk away at all.**

 **~APPEARANCE~**

 **Height: 27 ft**

 **Weight: 1.5 tons**

 **Optic color: Bright green (normal) Gold (when in battle/emotional)**

 **Frame Origin: Vosian-ish**

 **Frame Color: Matte black, purple, grey and gold bio-lights**

 **Scars/Weird Marking(s): only battle scars from missions**

 **Scent: Oil, ozone, pine and sea spray**

 **Weapon(s): Speakers, compact blades for hand-to-hand combat**

 **Never Seen Without: Small blue crystal from the Helix gardens in Praxus**

 **Other: Alt-mode is a General Atomics MQ-1 Predator**

 **~PERSONALITY~**

 **Overall: Kind, smartass, aggressive at times, angry, proud, if she's flirting with you that means she considers you a friend, competitive, spaztic, if she's a stuttering mess that means she has the BIGGEST crush on you**

 **Likes: Having a good fight, protecting people she cares about, freedom, ending the War, human culture, most humans, her brother, Magnotron**

 **Dislikes: The Decepti-creeps, this fragging War, the Idiot Twins**

 **Hobbies: 'Graffiti' the many hallways of the Ark, helping Sunny n' Sides with pranks, making spare parts for Ratchet, Wheeljack and Preceptor, teasing her brother**

 **Most Prized Possession: Her Helix Crystal**

 **Flaws: aggressive, proud, angry, moody, violently shows affection, paranoid**

 **Pet Peeve: getting caught after a prank**

 **Worst Way To Die: Shockwave's lab**

 **Best Way To Die: protecting those you care about**

 **Worst Way To Kill: She doesn't like taking the life of others but has come to terms that it is necessary**

 **Best Way To Kill (how they kill): ^^^**

 **Targets To Killing: Decepticons, moles/traitors**

 **Other: Techgear and Soundout are Spark Split twins, they say that they have a Twin Bond so that the Decepticons don't try to snuff out Soundout's half of the Spark which would kill her twin in the process. Should something happen on the battlefield they will have a backup plan.**

 **Motto(s): 'Til All Are One**

 **Crush/Greatest Love: Preceptor and kinda sorta Sunny n' Sides**

 **Love Song: none**

 **Theme Song: Shell Shocked (tmnt) by Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa, and Ty Dolla $ign, Hero by Skillet,**

 **Battle Song: [Trap] - Aero Chord - Break Them (feat. Anna Yvette) [Monstercat Release]**

 **Favorite Season(s): Fall/Spring/Summer/Winter**

 **Least Favorite Season(s): none**

 **Favorite Grade of Energon: High grade, Low grade**

 **Least Favorite Grade of Energon: Mid-grade (doesn't do much for her)**

 **Favorite Color(s): Black, purple, earth tones and dark blues**

 **Least Favorite Color(s): pastels and pink**

 **Favorite Number(s):**

 **Least Favorite Number(s): doesn't really care ^^^**

 **Favorite Holiday(s): She finds all of human culture interesting so it stands to reason that all holidays are also well liked. Although she has some trouble wrapping her processors around the multitude of religions Earth has to offer**

 **Least Favorite Holiday(s): ^^^**

 **Favorite Animal(s):**

 **Least Favorite Animal(s): doesn't have a least fave animal... Earth is just fascinating to her**

 **Favorite Music: pretty much everything besides country**

 **Least Favorite Music: country**

 **Favorite TV Show/Movie(s): 70's Soap Operas, Doctor Who, BBC Sherlock, Big Hero 6, Brave, Guardians of the Galaxy, Rush Hour, How to Train Your Dragon 1 and 2, Princess Jellyfish**

 **Least Favorite Show/Movie(s): Anything with an excessive amount of gore and violence, she's had to deal with it for the past millennia and Smelter's Rod she will watch something cutesie and stupid to distract herself from this Primus damnable war even if it's just for a few hours!**

 **Favorite Flower(s): lilacs and tiger lilies**

 **Least Favorite Flower(s): none but lilacs and tiger lilies are her favorite**

 **Favorite Smell(s): outside after it rains, pine trees, ocean spray, fresh air**

 **Least Favorite Smell(s): Methane and ammonia, blech**

 **Favorite Flavor of High Grade(s): Praxen, Old Iconian, Polyhex and some new High Grade Sunny came up with**

 **Least Favorite Flavor of High Grade(s): Kaon**

 **Favorite Place(s): Helix Gardens, Diego Garcia, Iacon, Praxus in general, Vos**

 **Least Favorite Place(s): Kaon, Tarn, Vos (it was a love-hate relationship, she found most of the Seekers there annoying and, I quote, "... Have their helms so far up their afts that Primus Himself couldn't pull them out!")**

 **Favorite Song(s): Lindsey Stirling,** _ **Ori and the Blind Forest**_ **OST, the Nightcored variations of popular songs and others**

 **Least Favorite song(s): *shrugs***

 **Favorite Video Game(s): Little Big Planet, Minecraft, SWtOR, Assassin's Creed, Bioshock series, Last of Us, The Walking Dead, Prophunt, World of Warcraft (Lok'tar Ogar!)**

 **Least Favorite Video Game(s): *shrugs***

 **Favorite Subject(s): ((These are going to stay blank because I don't have any ideas about the education system on Cybertron))**

 **Least Favorite Subject(s): (see above)**

 **Favorite Shiny Thing(s): Her Helix Crystal**

 **Least Favorite Shiny Thing(s): She doesn't really care**

 **Seiyuu (Voice Actor/Actress): Sumalee Montano as Arcee from Transformers Prime**

 **~FAMILY~**

 **~(Creator-Caretaker/Sibling/Etc)~**

 **Name: Skyrider (Creator-Caretaker)**

 **Age: ((Unknowkn)) (Deceased)**

 **Gender: Mech**

 **Frame Origin: Vos**

 **Frame Color: White and light blue**

 **Optic Color: Electric green**

 **_ View On Him/Her: Loves her unconditionally, wishes he could be there for his Sparkling**

 **Affiliation: Autobots**

 **Hometown: Vos**

 **Residence:Vos/Kaon/Iacon/Praxus**

 **Extra: Originally from Vos Skyrider traveled to the four corners of Cybertron before settling in Praxus where he met his Sparkmate, Shockwarp**

 **Name: Shockwarp (Creator-Caretaker)**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Deceased)**

 **Gender: Mech**

 **Frame Origin: Praxin with door wings, like Prowl!**

 **Frame Color: Black, dark blue, gun metal grey**

 **Optic Color: Indigo Blue**

 **_ View On Him/Her: Loves her unconditionally, wishes he had more time with his femmling.**

 **Affiliation: none**

 **Hometown: Praxus**

 **Residence: Praxus**

 **Extra: Offlined before the war started**

 **Name: Swerve (Sisiter)**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Deceased)**

 **Gender: Femme**

 **Frame Origin: Basic***

 **Frame Color: Silver and White**

 **Optic Color: Indigo**

 **_ View On Him/Her: She worries for her living siblings and watches over them along side Primus**

 **Affiliation: none**

 **Hometown: Praxus**

 **Residence: Praxus**

 **Extra: *- meaning Sparkling/Youngling frame, youngest of Shockwarp's and Skyrider's Sparklings**

 **Name: Racer (Sister)**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Femme**

 **Frame Origin: Vosian**

 **Frame Color: Black, gun metal grey and red**

 **Optic Color: Red**

 **_ View On Him/Her: If anyone will survive this War it'll be Sounders. She's smart, resourceful. Even though we are on opposite sides of this War I hope that, someday, I'll be able to tell her why I joined the Decepticons.**

 **Affiliation: Decepticon (Autobots)**

 **Hometown: Praxus**

 **Residence: Praxus/Kaon/ Unknown**

 **Extra: Racer is a deep cover mole, trained by Jazz and Prowl themselves, Racer spies on the Decepticons, hoping to tip the scales of war to the Autobots favor. Eldest of Shockwarp's and Skyrider's Sparklings**

 **Name: Techgear "Gears" (Brother)**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: mech**

 **Frame Origin: Vosian**

 **Frame Color: Matte Black, gun metal grey, green bio-lights**

 **Optic Color: Green**

 **_ View On Him/Her: She's crazy, absolutely crazy for wanting to be out on the front lines! She has a capacity for Science, for tactics, why can't she just help Officer Prowl and stay off the battlefield? I just… I can't lose her too. First Shockwarp, then Skyrider… Then Racer and Swerve soon after?**

 **Affiliation: Neutral-Autobot**

 **Hometown: Praxus/Iacon**

 **Residence: Praxus/Iacon/The Ark**

 **Extra: Soundout and Gears share what is known as a Split Spark, which is one Spark split into two Frames. Another Point: With Soundout no longer on** _ **The Ark**_ **, Magnotron, Soundout's newest and last living friend, makes it his responsibility to watch over Techgear and protect him. Tech is the third eldest of Shockwarp's and Skyrider's Sparklings**

 **~Best friend~**

 **Name: Magnotron "Tron"**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: mech**

 **Frame Origin: Kaon**

 **Frame Color: Forest green, brown, black, although one bit of his armor around his hip joint is powdery baby blue in color**

 **Optic Color: Red**

 **_ View On Him/Her: I… was in a dark place when I met Sounders. She could have ended me but… But she saw something more. She vouched for me and guarded me when I first joined the Autobots. I will never be able to thank her enough.**

 **Affiliation: Autobot**

 **Hometown: Kaon**

 **Residence: Kaon/Tarn/The Ark**

 **Extra: Magnotron pledged his loyalty to Soundout and swore to protect her and her kin for the rest of his days… Soon after Soundout was chosen to scout a little planet called Earth, leaving Magnotron and Techgear on** _ **The Ark**_ **.**

 **Other's Thoughts:**

 **Optimus Prime: I've seen her exploits on the battlefield, often using her speakers as a last resort and while I do not know her personally I can tell she is an honorable femme.**

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Him: Optimus Prime I… He… He is our Prime, our Leader and his cause is a righteous one. I would die for him.**_

 **Ratchet: Brat's a good fighter but I find her in my bay more often than not. Fragging-glitch needs to be more careful and *continues to grump***

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Him: DEVIL MEDIC! BEWARE! Just kidding, Ratchet is one of the best medics I have had the pleasure of meeting, even if I was halfway to Primus when he saved my sorry aft. If it wasn't for Doc Hatchet we would have lost long ago.**_

 **Prowl: After… Praxus… I took a temporary leave of absence. Upon my return, however, I found all of my work up to date, organized and even a few battle plans drawn up. At the time I had assumed that Jazz had taken over my duties, I was surprised to find that Soundout had taken on most of my duties, going to my tacticians for advice on battle strategies. That doesn't get her off the hook for the Graffiti all over the door to my quarters.**

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Him: Prowl's Battle computer and logic processors makes it difficult for him to handle extreme emotions. He needed the High Grade and I needed to bury myself in something to avoid thinking about Praxus. And it's not graffiti! It's art!**_

 **Jazz: She has good taste in music and is an amazing artist. Prankster, friend, fighter. She's a lot like her sister, capable of so much.**

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Him: Ha! Jazz mah main mech! Even though he's OP's third in command he's a real level-headed mech. He knows how to blend in, how to relate to everyone on a personal level. I'm still trying to convince him to take me on as an apprentice.**_

 **Wheeljack: I see her brother more than I see her, but there are times when she has nothing to do she'll come into my lab with a list of things and ask if I need any spare parts. That femme can't sit still for a nano-kik Ha! She's very similar to Prowl in that sense.**

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Him: I'm working on a stencil for 'Jack's door I'm thinking "Beware! Ground Zero: Pass at your own risk!" But, naw, 'Jack's a great mech and a good friend.**_

 **Perceptor: She and her brother are both brilliant but complete opposites it's amazing that they were able to create a Twin Bond. I wish she would spend more of her time being productive that pulling all of these 'elaborate' pranks and distilling of High Grade. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are terrible influences. I also don't appreciate Magnotron hovering over my assistant.**

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Him: *sighs* He has no idea that most of the parts his gets are the ones that I fabricate. As much as I lov- LIKE I MEAN LIKE… Um, him, he needs to get out of his lab more.**_

 **Ironhide: Brat's a force to be reckoned with. You forget what she's like on the battlefield, let me tell you. Times like those I'm glad that I'm an Autobot.**

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Him: 'Hide's like a Caretaker to Gears and I, he's got my back strut whenever we're fighting. Good Ol' Ironhide.**_

 **Bumblebee: Soundout and I have done a bunch of missions together. I trust her fully… Even if she brought a 'Con back with her last time.**

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Her: Bee's a good friend but he needs to get over himself. Tron didn't sign up for the war Megatron started, this isn't what he wanted. He wanted a Cybertron without a caste system, he wanted out of the Gladiator Pits.**_

 _ **Sunstreaker**_ **and** **Sideswipe** **:** **Sounders is pretty fun to hang around with, she helps us with pranks** _ **and 'hiding' High Grade around The Ark. Tech and Sounders were living in Iacon when Megatron destroyed Praxus,**_ **I don't think I've ever seen Sounders move like that** **.** _ **And while it was only Prowl, Smokey and Blue who survived Sounders never held it against them, even though she lost her litter sister and Creator.**_

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Them: I love the twins! They never left me alone, they were either pranking me, making me help them prank somebot or having me hide High Grade around the ship. They pulled me back and… I owe them my life for that.**_

 **Mirage: She is uncultured.**

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Him: He's a snob.**_

 **Hound: Kid can brew good High Grade, so she's alright in mah book.**

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Him: Hound's… Strange. But he's kind. In a gruff, blunt sort of way.**_

 **Bluestreak: Sunny n' Sides would drag Soundout and I around the base during the off-shift to pull pranks on some poor unfortunate bot. They never let us think too much about it and if we did, they were there. You know what they say, if you can't find a Prime or a sane Lord Protector, wedge yourself in between two frontliners. I don't know, I guess what I'm trying to say is that she never blamed me, or Smokey, or Prowl for surviving. She's just as much Praxin as we are. She knows our pain, because it's her own.**

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Him: Blue's sweet, he's like another other little brother.**_

 **Smokescreen: I don't appreciate my brother spending so much time in the Brig but… She's a kind Spark, it's a shame she has to partake in all of this violence.**

 _ **Soundout's Thoughts On Him: I like Smokey, don't get me wrong, I just don't like the way he looks at me. He is the Autobots Psychologist, I just don't like that he can read me.**_


End file.
